


Ninth day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick finally figures out what Bruce is doing





	

“Dick you’re not going to want to hear this.” Tim’s voice nudged him from his deep sleep. Dick groaned and shoved his face back into his pillow. He had not gone on patrol but he was still tired. Someone coughed and he groaned and opened one eye to glare at the three people at the end of the bed.

“Wha.” He muttered.

“It’s Bruce.” Tim said, the moment those words had left his lips it was as though cold water had been thrown over him. He came awake suddenly and was halfway out the bed before Tim’s hand restrained him. “Not like that, he’s fine I mean what he’s doing.”

Dick paused in the middle of the bed to eye Tim suspiciously. Jason and Damian got the same look but Jason only raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean? Is this about the stupid birds?” Dick muttered.

“I put it together when you started talking about the milk and Jason and I did some counting.” Tim eyed him. “Cass told me you got a box of gold rings and that was when it came to me. It’s so stupid.”

“Enlighten me…” Dick glanced at his clock and groaned. “They’ll be here in an hour. If they are coming today.”

“They are.” Damian confirmed. “They’ll be here today and tomorrow too and I can tell you what new things there will be.”

“Tell me already.” Dick growled.

“It’s the song.” Tim spoke up. “Except that he’s using his money to do it the way it is supposed to be the gifts that is? Because you’re supposed to add on as you go along at least according to Jason.”

“Nerd skillz seem to be a waste of time.” Jason snorted. “Listen up Dickie, the old man is doing the twelve days of Christmas on you and I have no idea how it didn’t click after the first day.”

Dick blinked. “The twelve days of Christmas?”

“You know…” Jason muttered. “On the first day of Christmas my true love… gave to me… a partridge in a pear tree.” He jerked a finger towards Dick’s kitchen. “You have eight pear trees now and just as many partridge birds Dickie.”

“Oh my god.” He breathed. How had he not noticed? Then ire bubbled deep in him… Bruce was well and truly an ass if he was doing that. That meant that after their argument… he had come up with this to do what… prove Dick wrong? Tease him? The annoying gifts had a purpose? Dick wanted to strangle him.

A loud clatter made them all jump. Dick frowned at the clock. They still had some time he had no idea what that was. A glance at the other boys told him investigating was the only way so he got up off his bed with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen.

The floodlight outside the window made him frown but when the music started he had three boys at his elbow trying to peer out as well. The nine women on the makeshift stage in Victorian wear made him confused at least until they started to dance. There were several trucks behind them and Dick knew exactly what they contained. He was not prepared. He wanted nothing to do with any of it.

Bruce was an ass.


End file.
